To Old Friends
by dwgmommy
Summary: PPTH welcomes an old friend of House/Cuddy/Wilson. New character introduced. Will contain Huddy, Wilson/OC and smut. Not so hot with summaries so take a read.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first attempt at a House fanfic. I would LOVE reviews of any kind. I'm an artist in my everyday job so I have a tough skin. Warning, if you do not like new characters don't read this story. Thanks to all who take the time to read. OH, disclaimer I don't own any of the characters of House, M.D.

* * *

Chapter 1

As she walked through the double doors of Princeton-Plainsboro hospital, Evelyn Rose McGarry traveled back in time. It was a happier time filled with friends, love and good old medicine. All the things she had been missing for the past ten years. When she left that day, she had told herself that is was for the best. Moving onward and upward but all it really did was make her more miserable, if that was possible. Yes, she made a name for herself as a world-renowned heart surgeon but at what cost. Evie, as her friends use to call her when she had friends, was alone. She had kept in touch with her friends in New Jersey, she actually talk to Lisa almost daily yet those calls still couldn't get ride of that empty feeling in her stomach. Evie missed that physical contact that being next to someone who cares about you fills.

Evie walked into the clinic quietly, she was trying to surprise her best friend with this unexpected visit. What she walked into was like a great old movie. A big smile spread across her faced as she watched two old lovers berating each other with insults. "When will these two learn?" she asked herself.

"Come on, Cuddles." Whined House.

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you House? You ARE NOT cutting this girl open!" Cuddy yelled back.

House started to inject with another snide remark when Cuddy cute him off thrusting her hand in his face, "My decision is final. Move on!"

Evie decided that this would be a good time to make her presence known.

"Excuse me but I was looking for the Dean of Medicine and the great Dr. Gregory House." Evie yelled over top of all the commotion her two friends were creating.

The shock of seeing one of their closest friends standing before them left both Cuddy and House speechless. The look on their faces was priceless and Evie wish she had her camera handy. After a few seconds she decided to break the silence.

"So, are you to going to just stand there with your mouths hanging open? Or are you going to freaking say hello?"

"OH, MY GOD. What are you doing here?" Cuddy screamed as she ran to give her oldest friend a hug. House on the other hand just stood like a statue staring at the two women who were now hugging and giggling. Standing before Greg House was his past, his present and he sincerely hoped his future. These two strong, over confident, drop dead gorgeous woman have been in and out of his life for the past 20 years. Some of his fondest memories were with them, his "little sister" and the love of his life. The odd thing was that his worst memories and events had these women as wall. These women, god how he loved them. House was broken out of his trance by the sound of his name.

"House! House! Earth to House!" Evie yelled at her old boss and friend.

"OH, hey, Rosie, Rose. To what do we owe this pleasure?" House approached the giggling women.

"Yeah, What are you doing here?" asked Cuddy still with her armed wrapped around Evie's waist

"Ah, kind of a long story guys. Can we go to an office to discuss it more?" As the trio walked towards Cuddy's office, Evie couldn't keep the small off of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy was literally on cloud nine at the sight of her best friend. After this past year, Evie standing in her office made a world of difference. She could feel herself getting lighter as the seconds passed by. Evelyn Rose McGarry has been in Lisa Cuddy's life since she was five years old. They had grown up next door to each other. Some people would say they had been separate at birth, their mothers had even been known to make that statement from time to time. Evie and Lise were like a lock and key, different shapes but when you put them together they opened doors to all kinds of opportunities.

"So, are you going to clue us in to the mystery of this surprise visit?" asked Cuddy as she walked around her desk and took a seat. Evie pulled out the patient file from her brief case and started to speak.

"Wait," demanded House, "We are missing someone from this lovely little gathering."

House each across Cuddy's desk to grab her phone. Not knowing exactly whom he was about to call, Cuddy pressed the speakerphone button. House proceeded to dial the extension of Dr. James Wilson.

"Dr. Wilson"

"Hey, Wilson, get your ass down to Cuddy's office." House motioned to Evie not to say anything.

"House, come on. Is this really important? Some of us really do work around here," Wilson replied. "If you think I'm going to help you do some childish prank to Cuddy you are very wrong. You know she scares me."

"Yeah, telling people they are dieing is such hard work. Plus being a complete pussy is a lame excuse. You and I both know that if you stroke Cuddles just right she is puddy in your hands. Come on. Get down here, I promise it won't be a let down." House knew that Wilson would beyond excite to see Evie. He always had the suspicion that his best friend had the hots for her.

"Fine, I'm on my way."

"I'm going to pretend that puddy comment never happened," said Cuddy. "For now."

"Ok, now we can continue on with why you are here." House said ignoring Cuddy's last statement.

"Oh, so we're not going to wait on Jimmy but you still felt the need to call him down here?"

"I just want to see the look on Wonder boy's face when he lays his eyes on you. If you're in need of medical advice, we all know he is useless." Snarked House, "So, out with it already."

Evie handed them each a patient file. Knowing they would need more then one set of eyes she had made several copies. "45 year old female presented with chest-pain, weakness, and heart palpitations. After extensive testing I diagnosed aortic stenosis. Seemed to be in the early stages, well in the range to start a drug treatment instead of surgery."

".GOD. As I live and breathe, Evelyn Rose McGarry!" Wilson had just walked into Cuddy's office to find the girl of his dreams standing in front of him. In his mind, he referred to her as the one who got away. Of course got away is an overstatement when he never really had her to begin with. It had been a hit and miss yearning from the beginning. Either she had been with someone or Wilson had been married. Now she stood before him looking stunning. The universe had finally clicked into place, he new for a fact that they were both single.

"YES! That right there is the look I was hoping for!" yelled House.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jimmy!" Evie walked up to Wilson and wrapped her arms around him. Wow, he could still make her stomach do summersaults. He looked very handsome in his nice shirt and tie. The wonderful smell of his after-shave made her miss the weight of a man. Evie had been instantly attacked to James Wilson the first time House had introduced them. The timing was just never right for them, until now. The pair pulled back from their embrace but still held on to each other.

"Well, this is a very pleasant surprise. You look great." Wilson said trying to keep "little Wilson" under control.

"Thank you. It is great to be back. I don't think I realized how much I missed this place AND you guys until I walked in. You will never guess what I walked into." Evie giggled and took a step back forcing Wilson to let go of her. He immediately missed her touch.

"And what was that?" asked Wilson but he already had a pretty good idea what Evie was talking about.

"House and Cuddy going at each other. Surprise, Surprise!"

"So now when you say "going at each other" do you mean fighting or making out?" The two friends were completely ignoring the fact that House and Cuddy were standing with them in the room.

"HEY, we are right there." Yelled House.

Wilson and Evie both waved their hands in his direction motioning to him to shut up. They had known for a very long time that House and Cuddy should be together and truly enjoyed trying to play matchmakers.

"Fighting, but that old movie, kind of fighting?" Evie explained

"Ah, yes, that kind of "going at it", I can definitely see that happen." Wilson shook his head in confirmation.

"Ok, you two we get it. You both are totally crazy if you think talking about us will keep us from notice that nice lingering hug you just shared." Lisa said finally jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah," chimed in House, "May be we should all have an orgy. NOW, that would be a good time."

Everyone else in the room chose to ignore House's comment. Evie turned back toward Cuddy and House ready to finish her explanation. Wilson was now very intrigued by Evie's presence in New Jersey. He never thought she would come back. So, what ever she need it must be very important.

"AS, I was saying. My patient's aortic stenosis was still in early stages very treatable with drugs and life style adjustments. So I started her on the drug regiment and planned to do 6 month check ups to watch the progression. Except she was in less then a week later complaining of her symptoms being worse. I redid all of her test and she now needed immediate value replacement surgery. I did a valvuloplasty and at first she got better but now has steadily gone down hill."

"Hey, genius, did you ever think to figure our why she needed the surgery first?" asked House throwing the file on the table.

"I guess I'm out of practice because no I didn't. She needed the surgery so I did it. Was it the wrong call? Who the hell knows? It did buy her sometime."

"Yeah, a little but the odds of you having to redo the surgery are pretty damn high," House stated walking towards Evie. "Stupid mistake Doctor."

"Trust me House, I know that. Especially since the mistake has me here asking YOU for help." Evie never looked down or away from her old boss. She had learned early on that House would respect you more if you stood your ground and didn't show weakness even if you were wrong.

"Ah, so now we get the full story, YOU need MY help." House pointed his cane at Evie who crabbed it out of his hand.

"Keep your "cane" to yourself," Evie said handing it back to him. "Or you will find that is has been stuck up your ass."

House grinned at his old employee. He loved to battle with Evie. One of the few employees that he could actually say they were as smart as him. So, he knew that for her to be asking for help was a big step. House was starting to get concerned that may be he couldn't figure it out either, nah, that is just stupid.

"Well, I'm so sorry to say that I can't help. I'm far to busy watching porn and sleeping." House began to walk out of Cuddy's office.

"Now, see you are forcing my hand. You really don't want that to happen. Trust me take the case now." Evie threatened.

Wilson couldn't believe his ears. Evie was challenging House instead of manipluating him. Very few people could get away with that, actually the only other person who had survived threatening House was also in the room.

"What did you just say?" Asked House as he turned to face Evie again. Towering over her whole 5 foot 2 and a half-inch body.

"I said, you need to take this case of your own accord before I have to do something you will not like." Evie stood her ground and never cowered in front of House.

"Ha, little girl I'm not afraid of you. Give me your best shot."

"Ok, but I warned you House. I think you would rather have ME owe YOU a favor." With that last comment Evie turned and faced Cuddy. "Cuddy, If House takes this case and solves it this hospital gets me. Including all the money and research that comes with me."

Everyone stop and stood in cold silence. All the doctors in the room knew that what Evie had just proposed was at least a million dollar offer. Evie had pioneered and perfect several different heart surgeries. She also had a large following of patients and donors.

"Wait, are you serious?" asked Cuddy who had stood up and came around to stand in front of her desk.

"Dead serious."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry this has taken so long to update. A lot of work and very little time to do it. I will say that I cry daily at the fact I haven't gotten a single review yet! Please help a girl out and give some love. Heck, I will even take some criticism at this point. I had planned on this being kind of a series but if no one is interested, hint, hint. **

**Oh, as always I don't own House AND I would like to say that I'm ignoring all the rumors of him gong to the loony bin, at least for my stories. But really, I'm very tired of everyone seeing dead people this TV season. Why is it that shows kill off great characters and then try to figure out ways to bring them back? Sorry, end of my rant.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

"Well, then that changes everything." Cuddy looked at her friend, "What are you conditions?"

"I won't ask you to pay me more since it is a favor to me BUT I will need an office, a full staff, and a sweet ass iPod dock in my surgery room." Replied Evie.

"That's it?" asked a still shocked Cuddy.

"Yep, He helps me," Evie pointed at House, "I help you. Just that simple."

"Wow, ok, you got yourself a deal my friend. House you are taking the case." Cuddy turned to House who was still in shock at Evie's evil plan.

"Ah, I don't think so Cuddles. I won't be bullied into taking a case. Especially by a doctor who made a mistake and is just looking for someone else to clean up her mess." House was trying to put up a fight still.

"I have one word for you, Volger." Cuddy leaned back on her desk and stared House down. She knew that she had him. House had cost the hospital so much when he ran Volger off. He knew that he couldn't take money and a great doctor away from it or her again.

"Fine, but I will NOT play nice." House turned to leave Cuddy's office

"I would never expect you too. Good luck with that." Cuddy told Evie who was fast on House's heels.

* * *

"Wow, can you believe that she is here?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"She must be extremely desperate is all I can figure." Cuddy replied taking a seat back behind her desk.

"Yeah, must be. Man, she looks really good." Wilson wasn't even sure he said the last comment out loud at first but the look on Cuddy's face assured him he had.

"Well, well, Dr. Wilson, House was right. You do have feelings for Evie." Cuddy smiled and chuckled at her friend.

"I, ah, I, yeah, I have patients to go see." With that Wilson walked out of Cuddy's office. Leaving her there smiling at him.

* * *

Evie caught up to House just before he walked into the elevator. They both just stood in silence each not wanting to be the first one to talk. It was just another game they like to play. Who ever tried to explain what event had just happened first, lost. Evie had to admit she usually loses this game. House was just better at not giving a damn. She had tried for years to acquire this ability but to no avail.

"Damn, Ok, I loose. Sorry I had to do that but you gave me no choice." She said turning to face House.

"I knew you would give in first. You just cannot handle silence, one of your many weaknesses. Others include the longing you harbor for a boyishly good looking oncologist." House replied never taking his eyes off the elevator doors.

"Ah, yes, you got me. I want to do Wilson. Can we please move on to the patient? The sooner we figure this out the sooner I will be out of your hair."

"WAIT, you don't think you are going to be helping with this do you? Remember, you quite and went off to find yourself. You no longer work for me and for that matter I no longer WANT you working for me." The elevator doors opened and both occupants walked out. No matter what House said Evie wasn't about to let him do this on his own. She knew him all to well.

House walked into the outer office to find his teaming waiting for him. He tried pushing the door shut in Evie's face but she had already squeezed through. "Damn," he thought, "I forgot how sneaking she is and how well she knows me."

"Ok, new forced upon me case. 45-year-old woman, complaining of chest-pain, weakness, and heart palpitations. Her extremely stupid doctor diagnosed her with a aortic stenosis to which the stupidest doctor in the world thought it would be a good idea to do a value replacement surgery. OF course since the dumb ass useless doc didn't bother to find out what is really wrong with the patient, he or she is still getting very dead very fast." House turned to his team after writing the symptoms on the white board. "Ok, go."

"Wait," Thirteen spoke first, " are you Dr. McGarry?"

Everyone was now looking at Evie and not paying any attention to House.

"Yes, I am. Let me see if I can guess every ones names." Evie turned her attention to the long glass table. It had replaced the beautiful old oak one that she had loved to work at. "You are Dr Remy Hadley, aka Thirteen. You are the notorious Dr. Eric Foreman. And of course you are Dr. Chris Taub."

Evie was very proud that she had gotten everyone right. They on the other had just looked at her like they had seen a freak show occur.

"Oh, don't worry guys, He doesn't talk about you." She said pointing at House, "It is the other doctors you work with that speak very highly of you. Feel free to sleep well tonight knowing that your boss is the same old pain in the ass, heartless, miserable son of a bitch that he always is."

"Ah, your just so sweet, Dr. Dumb Ass. That is my new name for you by the way." House said to Evie

Just as Evie was about to open her mouth to give House a serve tongue-lashing, her pager goes off. She looked at the screen, which told her that her patient had arrived.

"Well, she is here. I'm going to go make sure she is settled." Not waiting to see if House approved, Evie walked out of the office and to the CICU unit.

"Now that she is gone we can get down to business. Redo all of the test, including anything cardio." House then walked out of the office as well. Leaving his team stunned by the events that had just occurred.

* * *

"Can you believe that pain in the ass is back?" asked House as he walked in Wilson's office with out knocking.

House plopped down on the couch and began twirling his cane. Wilson sighed and turned his attention to his best friend. He knew that House may seem pissed by Evie's arrival but House always had a soft spot for her. Not like the one he has for Cuddy but one never less.

"Yeah, I was very surprised to see her standing in Cuddy's office." Wilson leaned back in his chair picturing Evie in his mind. She is a very attractive woman but she would never describe herself that way. Evie reminded Wilson of Cuddy in a lot of ways except for the subtle differences. Yes, they were both shorter then average and had great bodies, but Evie's was a little rounder. Of course this was because Evie also indulged in the things she loved. Drinking, eating and she preferred to watch TV then going for a run. She also loved to dress in expensive clothes and shoes but her taste ran more trendy and colorful. Her hair was straight and shorter but still dark. But Wilson's favorite thing about Evie was her smile; it could light up a room. He loved the fact that even in the worse circumstances she could still find a way to flash a smile. Wilson would never characterize Evie as serious and that was a wonderful thing.

"My god man, get a room or at least a bathroom stall!" House said when he saw the look on Wilson's face "I bet she is only doing this to get back on my team."

"Yeah, how dare she try to save her patients' life. What on earth is she thinking?" Wilson snapped back to the current stitutaion.

"She is smart, very smart. She should have figured this out on her own." House said hanging his head.

"Have YOU figured it out?" Wilson asked.

"Well, no, but I'm sure I will." And with that last comment House stood up to leave Wilson's office. Just before he went to leave he turned to Wilson and said. "It really is great to see her."

House walked out leaving Wilson smiling at him. He new it, he new House was happy to see their old friend again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, another chapter done, and still no reviews. So, I hope you like. Let me know if you do. The dinner party will be next and it will be a lot of fun. It might be a couple of days before another update. I have to devote all my attention to the bachelor party tomorrow night! Hope everyone enjoys the new episode.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

Evie checked her patient in then went looking for Cuddy. She found her sitting behind her desk working on files. She is such a workaholic but Cuddy wasn't always like this. She used to be a lot of fun, going out for drinks, staying at parties until 2 in the morning and "dancing it out" after a horrible day. It wasn't a coincidence that her nickname is Party Pants. Evie was suddenly feeling very guilty about being gone for so long. She knew that her best friend was having a hard time in her life recently. It occurred to Evie that this is where she needed to be, not just for a job but for her life as well. No one realizes that changing your life also changes the lives of the people around you.

"Hey," Evie walked into Cuddy's office.

"Hey, right back at you." Cuddy got up and walked over to her sofa. Evie went and sat next to her.

"So, my patient is here and House's team is rerunning every test. And a bunch of new ones."

"Well, that is what you wanted him to do right?" asked Cuddy.

"Yeah," Evie let out a big sigh and but her feet up on the coffee table.

"Ok, I know that sigh, what is wrong?"

"He was right. House was right. I screwed up. I know better then to just cut on someone. The right course of action would have been to stop and figured out why. Now, if she dies I will always wonder if I had stopped would she still be alive." Evie turned to look at Cuddy. "I have gotten soft and stupid, he was right."

"So what pisses you off more, that you were wrong or that he was right?" asked Cuddy with at slight grin. Evie paused and then let out a small laugh.

"Well that is easy to answer, him being right." Evie hung her head again and softly said, "I'm sorry Lisa."

Cuddy was surprised by what her best friend had just said. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been here for you. I know you have had a hard time lately. I could hear the pain in your voice and I just sat on my ass."

"Oh, Evie, you did nothing wrong. You were always there on the other line if I needed to talk. Hearing your voice on those hard nights helped more then you will ever know."

Evie looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. Cuddy pulls her into a big huge. "You are a great friend who needed to find her own way. I never resented you for that. I knew you needed to get away from here to clear your head."

"Well, I'm back and I'm not going any where." Evie squeezed harder.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely moment." House yelled as he stormed into Cuddy's office. "BUT we do have a very sick patient that needs our help."

"Oh, so know it is OUR help." Retorted Evie as she wiped the tear from her eye.

"Well, since your sorry ass is now staying I thought I would get some use out of it." House ignored the tears that he saw in Evie's eyes.

"My team is running test and gathering more information. I don't think we will know anything for a while. She seems to be stable for now.' House told the two other doctors

"Ugh," Evie groaned as she stood up, "I need to cook. Lise do you mind?"

"Ah, do I mind if you cook me dinner? Are you crazy, go for it. Here are the keys to the house. Rachel's sitter will still be there. I have about another hour before I can leave." Cuddy was saying as she shuffled through her purse to find her extra key.

"Hey, good Evie cooking, I want to come." House spoke up.

"I don't think so." Replied Cuddy

"But Mom, I'm hungry too!" whined House.

"Do you think it turns her on for you to call her mom?" asked Evie, "Oh, wait that's right it turns YOU on!"

"Ha, Ha. I'll bring Wilson and booze." House wiggled his eyebrows at Evie.

Evie turned and gave Cuddy the please do this for me look. She wanted to have a chance to hang out with Wilson. May be getting a read on how he felt about her.

"Damn, ok, but you better bring some good booze. OH, and you HAVE to be nice to Rachel. I will throw your sorry ass right out if you aren't." Cuddy said with a big smile on her face.

"Sounds like a date. I will go get Wilson. See you in about an hour." House walked quickly out of Cuddy office.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Cuddy sat back behind her desk.

"Oh, don't worry I will make sure you keep your pants on." Evie winked at Cuddy.

"Very funny, but I doubt what will be an issue."

"Yeah, you aren't as much fun as you use to be." Evie was trying to get a reaction from her friend.

"Nice try missy, but I'm not falling for that reverse psychology. Now go get out of here. You have dinner for four to cook and I have just a little more work to do."

"Fine but I'm not giving up on making you have more fun." With that said Evie left to go pick up everything she need to cook. Hopefully dinner wasn't going to be the only thing heating up.

* * *

The rental car Evie got form the airport wasn't as nice as hers but it would do for now. She would have to hire a moving service to get all of her things to New Jersey. Damn, Evie hadn't really thought all of this through when she had left Michigan that morning. All of today's events were such a whirlwind. Needless to say that announcing she would move here and work for Lise had not been on the to do list. Evie couldn't believe that she was walking around a grocery store buying food to cook for her friends and that she would be staying here with them. The thought did make her smile.

Evie had decided to make a big dinner of comfort food. Cuddy would say that she hated it but Evie knew that deep down she would be in heaven. She also knew from experience that House would be happy as well. On the menu was a dinner of fried chicken, macaroni n' cheese, and collard greens with a dessert of apple pie a la mode.

"Yeah, I'm going to need more then an hour." Evie said out loud to no one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, sorry for the very long time between updates, real life got in the way. BUT tonight's episode was so fantastic I was inspired. This is short and sweet. I promise to get the dinner party soon. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. PLEASE send any thoughts, comments or suggestions. I have the dinner kind of laid out in my mind but I'm open to suggestions. Long live House, MD!**

* * *

The rental car Evie got form the airport wasn't as nice as hers but it would do for now. As she sat there listening to the radio her mind began to make a mental list of everything that would need to be done. She would have to hire a moving service to get all of her things to New Jersey. Oh, wait first she had to find a place to live. Damn, Evie hadn't really thought all of this through when she had left Michigan that morning. All of today's events were such a whirlwind. Needless to say that announcing she would move here and work for Lise had not been on the to do list. Evie couldn't believe that she was walking around a grocery store buying food to cook for her friends and that she would be staying here with them. The thought did make her smile but the amount of work that she would have to do in the next weeks was becoming over whelming. She stopped at the first grocery store she came to; hopefully they would have everything she needed. Evie had decided to make a big dinner of comfort food. Cuddy would say that she hated it but Evie knew that deep down she would be in heaven. She also knew from experience that House would be happy as well. On the menu was a dinner of fried chicken, macaroni n' cheese, and collard greens with a dessert of apple pie a la mode.

"Yeah, I'm going to need more then an hour." Evie said out loud to no one. She finished off the shopping and headed for Cuddy's house. Evie was so excited to finally meet Rachel. She new that this little girl was everything to Lise.

Evie walked into the house with her hands full of groceries, overnight bags and brief cases. "Hi, you must be Lise's sitter."

"Yeah, Michelle, you must be Dr. McGarry. Dr. Cuddy called to say would be here soon. Let me help you with that." She took the groceries from Evie and headed for the kitchen. Evie set her other bags down in the hall and continued further into the house. She turned the corner to see Rachel sitting in her exersaucer giggling at a little animal on it. Evie immediately fell for the little girl. Here sat her best friends daughter, a baby that Lise had waited all her life for. Evie reached down and picked Rachel up out of the play equipment. Rachel smiled at her new interesting visitor. Michelle walked in from the kitchen.

"Well, I think you can go ahead and head home Michelle." Evie said as she bounced Rachel on her hip.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally."

"Great, well if you have any questions just let give me a call. My cell number is on the fridge." Michelle said as she gathered up her stuff.

"Thanks, Michelle. Have a great night." Evie said as she walked the woman to the door.

"Ok, little miss let's get dinner cooking." She said as she lifted the little girl in the air.

* * *

"Hey, Wilson," yelled House as he barged into his friends office. "Feel like getting lucky?"

"House, what have you done now?" an annoyed Wilson asked.

"Nothing yet, but give me a couple of hours, some drinks and I think I could possible screw my life AND yours up royally good."

"Who could say no to that?" Wilson asked sarcastically.

"Ok, so Evie is at Cuddy's place right now cooking dinner. AND I got us invites to the party."

"Really?"

"Yep, in a few hours we will be sitting, eating and drinking with two extreme hotties." Said House, "Go ahead, you can thank me now."

"I will thank you if things go well." Wilson replied trying to keep the smile off of his face. "Are we supposed to bring anything?"

"Of course, what kind of guest would we be if we didn't bring anything?"

"And?"

"You will need to pick up some good booze to take with us." House said as he started to leave the office, "And be sure it is enough to get them good and drunk. Don't forget they both drink like fish so that means a lot of booze."

Wilson grinned as his friend walked out the door. This is going to be a very interesting night. The four friends hadn't set down to a meal in a very long time. They had been through a lot over the years but amazingly they managed to stay together. Well, somewhat together. It hadn't always just been the four of them. At a point in time there had been one more person in the group but that was long ago. Those days and memories had been laid to rest with their friend. Now was a new time for the group. Wilson didn't want to waste any more time. He had learned the hard way that happiness can be taken away in a heartbeat. Evie knew that as well, may be that would help both of them to take another chance to find happiness together. Wilson looked at his clock, a couple more hours until he could give his heart another chance at love.

* * *

_Well, that's it for tonight. I will try to update again tomorrow. Please review, they do help the process._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, another update for this week. I feel like I'm on a role. I thought we would get to the actual dinner in this chapter but sorry not quite there yet. Take a read and let me know what you think. Still not many reviews, that is an understatement, only one review so far. Anything at all would be GREATLY appreciated. Even if it is bad! Plan on writing more soon. Thanks for reading.  
**

**Disclaimers: As usual I don't own House, M.D. OR anything by Alanis Morissette. Just as a warning there is some adult language in this part. Turn back now if that hurts your eyes. **

* * *

Evie didn't bother to change her clothes but instead headed straight for Cuddy's kitchen. She sat Rachel in her high chair and began to unload all of the groceries. Evie had also picked up some festive beverages as well. She opened one up and took a long drink from it.

"Now, missy, if mommy ask you didn't just see that. So, we need to get down to business dinner isn't going to cook itself. Pay attention to your Aunt Evie so when I'm long gone you are able to carry on this tradition. God knows you mom can't cook to save her life."

Evie was more or less talking to herself even though Rachel laughed in response to her rambles. She searched around the kitchen hopping Cuddy would have an iPod dock to play some tunes.

"Yes, just what I was looking for. Good music and cooking go hand in hand, Rachel. The more fun you can have doing this the more you will grow to love it. Something your mommy never did understand. She did however like to dance around the kitchen and watch me make a wonderful meal for her. Give the woman a spatula and she will sing her heart out!"

Evie plugged in her iPod, set it to shuffle, and smiled when Dave Mathews Band came up first. While Rachel sat behaving in her high chair, Evie organized and planned how to go about cooking the meal. She started by cleaning all of her ingredients. She immediately notice what a great kitchen Cuddy had, granite countertops, plenty of cabinet space and a gas oven were some of its features. Too bad it never got used. Evie decided that was one of the first things that would change once she moved back. A beautiful space such as this should never go to waste. She then put on two pots of water, one for the pasta and one for the collards. Now she needed to get the oil ready for frying the chicken. While on the drive back to Cuddy's house from the store Evie had noticed a bakery, so she decided that buying the pie would save time. As she waited for the water to boil and the oil to get hot, she set up her dipping station for the chicken. She had always preferred the double dredging method. In one shallow dish she had a slightly salted flour mix, next to that a dish with butter milk, finally a dish with a mixture of flour and seasonings. Since she new that frying would need her full attention Evie wanted to get the mac'n cheese done before starting. Just as she was finishing up Cuddy walked in the front door.

"Honey, I'm home." She yelled out with a slight giggle.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Evie yelled back, "I'm in the kitchen with little miss."

Cuddy walked into her kitchen to see her daughter sitting happily in her high chair as her best friend cooked dinner. She noticed that Evie had found her dock and was playing music pretty loud. The site of what was occurring in her home at this moment brought tears to Cuddy's eyes. She couldn't be happier right now.

"Hey, want a drink?" Evie asked. She saw the tears in Cuddy's eyes but decided not to bring it up.

"Of course, hand me something, anything, please." Just as Evie handed her a drink _Smooth Rider _started to play through the kitchen.

"Great song." Cuddy said.

"Yeah, you know who it always reminded me of?" asked Evie.

"House" Cuddy responded with a smile.

"Yep, at lest how he sees himself." Both women stood laughing at the last comment. Rachel started to laugh as well.

"Oh, hey baby. Sorry, mommy didn't forget about you." Cuddy picked Rachel up and started dancing around the kitchen.

"See, I told you kid."

"Ok, mommy will be right back," Cuddy said as she placed Rachel back, "I need to go change clothes before House arrives. That way I can avoid him trying to walk in on me naked."

"Please, your not fooling me. I know you want him to see you all kinds of naked."

"Great now I have you AND Wilson to trying to play match maker." Cuddy walked out leaving Evie and Rachel alone again.

"Little miss, you will learn very soon that your mommy and Uncle House are a match mad in hell. Once again, if she ask I never said that." Rachel laughed at Evie.

Cuddy came back into the kitchen a few minutes later having changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Still looking very sexy but more comfortable. She had also pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"We need more up beat, dance it out kind of music." Cuddy said as she walked over to the iPod dock.

"Ah, this is more like it, the soundtrack to Sex and the City. I loved this movie. Did you ever see it?"

"Are you kidding? Of course, it was so great." Evie watched as Cuddy started to dance a little.

"Do you ever listen to any of the music I send you?" Evie finished frying the last of the chicken. Now all that was left was to wait on everything else to finish cooking. Oh, and for the guys to show up with more drinks.

"Yes, I like some of it, some not so much. But I do give everything at least a chance."

"What about that last one I sent you a couple of weeks ago? The Alanis Morissette one?"

"Which one was that again?"

"Oh, come on how can you not remember. It was like written for you. Straight Jacket?" Evie started to look through her iPod to find the specific song.

"YES! I love that song. It is my new favorite. Anytime I'm have a terrible House day I come home and play it over and over." Cuddy reached into the fridge to grab another drink. "Man, I hope the guys get here soon we are almost out of drinks."

* * *

Wilson walked around the liquor store trying to figure out what exactly to get. House was there with him but he wasn't being helpful.

"Come on Wilson, just pick some stuff already." House whinnied.

"House, would you shut up. I'm trying to figure out what to get. You could give some suggestions if you want this process to go faster."

"Fine, Jesus, it isn't that hard. Cuddy likes red wines, Evie likes cosmos, and I like anything. See it isn't as hard as you are making it." House walked ahead of Wilson then stopped and turned to face his friend. "Why are you so concerned about this?"

"No reason, I just want tonight to go well." Wilson stood reading the label of a bottle of red wine.

"You mean, you want tonight to end with Evie and you getting it on."

"Once again, you read my mind" Wilson sarcastically responded.

"Your mind can forget about it then, she is staying with Cuddy tonight. No way you will be getting lucky tonight." House pointed out.

"How do you know that? She will be staying in Cuddy's guest room, we could slip away while you guys are fighting over some lame ass thing."

"Nope. I know some information about those two women that you don't." House wiggled his eyebrows at Wilson.

"Oh, really, and what would that be, all knowing Dr. House." Wilson set the bottle back down.

"They like to sleep in the same bed." House turned on his heals leaving a stunned Wilson standing in the wine section.

"Wait a second, you told me a very long time ago that they never done the dead. As you so eloquently put it." Wilson caught up with House who was now in the beer aisle.

"I didn't say they have sex together, I said they sleep together. Literally. It is something they have done since they were kids." House grabbed two twelve packs of his favorite beer.

"Oh, well, I'm still going to give it a try. You never know what might happen."

"Why all of the sudden are you jumping on this ban wagon? You guys have known each other for years. Hell, you have been lusting after each other for just as long." House continued to walk down the aisles.

"I have learned a lot in the past year, House. Losing Amber taught me something, life is short and you shouldn't wait for things to happen to you. Take a chance on someone and you might be surprised. PLUS, watching Cuddy and you do that little dance you guys do taught me never to want that with another person."

"My god, we need to find you some balls in this place may be then you would stop talking like a woman."

"Say what you want but I know I will end up in bed with Evie before you even come close to  
Cuddy." Wilson hopped that this might spur House's competitive nature.

"Ha, nice try Wilson, not falling for that one." House walked over to the champagne. "This, get four bottles of this and a some cranberry juice. It is one thing they both love to drink."

"Four bottles?"

"Well, you're the one trying to get lucky." House said as he took off to find the cranberry juice.

Wilson paid for all of the drinks, of course, and they were now on their way to Cuddy's house. He had went with House's advice and bought four bottles of champagne. Hopefully the women wouldn't think he was trying to get them drunk but that he was just being a good boy scout.

"Damn, you look like nervous or something." House finally broke the silence.

"So, what if I am?"

"Wilson, we have done this before. You are acting like this is the first time you have had a meal with the woman."

"It is the first time we have had a meal together were we are both single. That is a big deal to me, House." Wilson took the right hand turn onto Cuddy's street. His stomach began to do flip-flops at the site of the house.

"Just calm down, dude. Chicks hate it when guys act all girlly and nervous."

"Thanks for that wonderful advice." Wilson but the car in park, "Come on, I'm sure they are waiting on us."

Both men got out of the car, Wilson picked up the bags of liqueur while House started for the front door. As Wilson got closer to the house he could hear the music coming from it.

"No, it's ok, I got everything." He said to House who was looking for the key to Cuddy's front door. "House, just ring the door bell like a normal person."

"There in lies your mistake, I'm not a normal person. I would think you would know that by now since you are the one constantly reminding me." House opened the door quietly trying to sneak up on the events that were occurring in Cuddy's house. They round the corner and stand in the hallway watching the musically performance that was taking place. The song was very loud, which seemed out of place for Cuddy's home. Sure enough though there she was dancing around holding a spatula singing her heart out. Wilson looked over at House to see a very large smile on the man's face. Cuddy sang the words to Straight Jacket as House continued to watch her.

_Something so benign for construed as cruelty_

_Such a difference between who I am and who you see_

_Conclusions you come to of me routinely incorrect_

_I don't know who you're talking to with such fucking disrespect_

"Interesting song, I wonder who she is thinking about?" Wilson said as he also watched the site before him. They continued to stand as their two friends jammed out.

_This shit's making me crazy_

_The way you nullify what's in my head_

_You say one thing do another_

_And argue that's not what you did_

_Your way's making me mental_

_How you filter as skewed interpret_

_I swear you won't be happy till_

_I am bound in a straitjacket_

"Yeah, She is definitely thinking about you." Wilson stepped around his friend and entered the kitchen.

**Ok, that's it for now. Should get hot and heavey next chapter! Take a listen to the song if you get a chance; Alanis Morissette - Straight Jacket. Great angry girl music! Please, Please, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes! I finally got some reviews. Thank you to everyone who read and wrote reviews for the last chapter. It was great to get some feedback. I hope you enjoy this Chapter, I'm already looking forward to the next. Please let me know if you have any thoughts on how it should progress.**

**Oh, and I have watched the kiss scene like 500 times since last week. Great episode, I can't wait for tomorrow. Hope every mom out there has a great Mother's Day.**

**As usually I don't own anything, including anything by Dave Mathews Band.**

* * *

Wilson tried not to scare his friends as he walked into the kitchen but failed miserably, both women jumped at the site of him. Cuddy spun around to look at House standing in the doorway. She saw the large smile that was spread across his face. Cuddly let out a small giggle and smiled back at him, but then realized that they hadn't heard the doorbell.

"House, how many times do I have to tell you stop using my key!" Cuddy yelled across the room.

House stood there looking at Cuddy. This is the person he remembered from so long ago, the gorgeous girl that he saw from across a crowed frat house. He denies that he has feelings for her but he is lying. Everyone lies. Just friends, is what he had always told himself. Well, that's not exactly true; he had told himself for a very long time that he didn't deserve her. Cuddy was special. Women like her were one in a million. She deserved more then some self-loathing, cripple who treated her like dirt most of the time. Yet there she was standing looking at him, trying to be angry but failing miserably. Lisa Cuddy was always there. She was the constant in his life.

"Well, may be you should hide it a little better then." House snapped out of his reflection. "Nice performance by the way. Who ever could you be singing about?"

"Ha, I wonder."

"Should we leave you two alone? You know so you can finish "fighting"" Evie used air quotes when she said fighting.

Cuddy stopped what she was doing and turned to Evie. Her hands were on her hips, as she began to give Evie the riot act.

"Ok, you know what were are going to lay down some ground rules right now. You both," She said as pointing to Wilson and Evie, "can stop with all the hint dropping. We are going to sit down have a nice meal and catch up on told times. Got it?"

"Sure, Cuddy got it." Wilson said as he stocked up the fridge with what he had bought.

"Got it." Evie said, "But one more question Lisa."

"What?"

"So the stick that is shoved up your butt, does it ever get loose?"

"OH, SNAP." House chimed in as he took a drink of his beer. " I think we might get to see a cat fight tonight Wilson."

"Shut up, House." Evie and Lisa said in unison.

Wilson opened up the first bottle of champagne, pored half a glass full and then added the cranberry juice. He handed one to each of the women. Neither had said another word to each other. Without taking their eyes off one another, they down the first glass in one drink. They then nodded their heads at each other and continued to finish dinner up. Wilson stood watching the scene play out before him, not completely sure what had just happened. He had never seen the two women fight before and honestly he wasn't sure that was what he had just seen. House just sat next to Rachel with a big smile on his face.

"Jimmy, could you please get me another drink?" Evie sweetly asked as she headed to the dinning room with everything to set the table.

"Ah, yeah, sure."

"Oh, me to Wilson." Cuddy asked as she walked by to get the mac n' cheese out of the oven.

Wilson turned and gave House a quizzical look. "Don't ask me dude, they have always been this way."

* * *

Cuddy and Evie had gone about getting dinner ready without every mentioning the incident again. The four friends now sat around Cuddy's dinning room table. Cuddy had but Rachel next to her, to her surprise House had sat down on the other side of her daughter. Evie and Wilson had also noticed this event but per Cuddy's warning hadn't made any comments.

"So, do we say a prayer or just dig in?" House asked as he grabbed a piece of chicken.

"Just, eat." Cuddy made her plate and a small one for Rachel as well.

"What, the para . . ." House saw the look Cuddy was giving, "Rachel doesn't get any chicken."

"I just started doing solid food a couple of weeks ago. She doesn't need any meat just yet." Cuddy rubbed he little girl's face.

Everyone began to eat dinner so they didn't notice as House leaned over towards Rachel. "Don't worry, squirt, I got your back. I'll make sure she doesn't turn you into one of those veggie lovers." With that said House snuck Rachel a small bite of fried chicken.

Little did House know that Evie had heard and seen everything he had just done. She knew that he would never show it to anyone, including Cuddy, but he cared about Rachel. Evie also knew that he cared about Cuddy. House has always been an odd creature. Even when they were all in college he was different. You know House cares about you if he fights with you, plan and simple. The more he fights, the more he cares. Which in the case of Cuddy translates to love. Evie had moved the iPod dock into the dinning room before they had sat down. As the foursome sat around the table the live version of _Slow Rider_ came over the room. Cuddy and Evie immediately looked at each other.

"Great Song. This is on your iPod?" House stopped shoving food in his mouth for a second.

The two women started to laugh at House's comment of the song. It was at that moment, they realized that what had happened early was ridiculous and laughed harder.

"What are you two crazies laughing at?" House was very confused his two friends.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time which only caused them to laugh harder.

"OH, come on now don't be that way. Share the joke with everyone." House snuck another piece of chicken to Rachel while Cuddy wasn't looking.

"Ok, you really want to know?" Cuddy asked House.

"Oh, please, mommy tell me."

"This same song came on earlier before you got here. Evie and I both said how it reminds us of you." Cuddy continued to eat the food on her plate

"Or at least how you see yourself." Evie added.

"Wait, can you start it over. I need to hear this." Wilson finally spoke up. Evie started the song over so Wilson could hear what Cuddy and her were talking about.

"Ah, yes, very interesting and very House." Wilson threw in his two sense.

"OH, what ever." House but his head down and continued to eat.

Wilson, Cuddy and Evie all were laughing at this point, which made House even more upset. Until he realized how stupid it was to be mad at the comment. House started to laugh as well and then Rachel started to giggle at everyone else's laughing. Once dinner was done they just sat talking about medicine. Evie enjoyed hearing about some of the extremely weird cases that House had gotten over the years. Cuddy broke up the fun finally when she began to clear the table.

"Great dinner, Evie, thank you." Cuddy walked past her friend into the kitchen.

"You never fail to deliver, do you?" Wilson asked as he also took dishes to the kitchen.

"That's what all the guys say to you don't they." House hadn't moved from his seat.

"Yep, 100% satisfaction." Smiled Evie as she took House's dishes from him.

"Good job, it was excellent." House looked into her eyes as he made the comment barely above a whisper.

Evie just smiled as she too walked into the kitchen. Leaving House alone with Rachel. He turned to look at the little girl sitting next to him, a parasite living off the love of a woman who wasn't her mother. Yet with each little giggle, smile and burp House found himself wondering why he always made parenting seem like a horrible thing. He picked up Rachel and carried her into Cuddy's living room. He sat down on the couch, placing her next to him. House could hear everyone else in the kitchen cleaning up the mess from dinner. He turned on the TV, trying to find something good that was sure to piss Cuddy off.

Evie walked back into the dinning room to get Rachel but to her surprise she was gone. She then heard noises coming from the other room. When Evie turned the corner she saw House sitting on the couch with little Rachel sitting next to him. He wasn't necessarily paying attention to the child but he wasn't ignoring her either. Evie quietly walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Lisa."

"Yeah, did you get Rachel?" Cuddy turned toward Evie.

"Ah, no, not exactly." Evie responded with a smile, "Go look in the living room, quietly"

Cuddy started to her living room with a very confused look on her face. Evie stepped in to help Wilson finish up cleaning the dishes.

"Ah, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Wilson took a step closer to Evie.

"Well, when I went to go get Rach and she was gone. I heard some noise coming form the living room. Low and behold I found House and her sitting on the couch watching TV." Evie explained to Wilson.

"Really?"

"Yep, and Cuddy needs to see it first hand." Evie washed the last dish.

_Thanks for reading, please leave a review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I have surprised myself and did two updates today. The wonderful reviews I have been receiving really do help. Thanks again for them. So, this chapter gets a little steamy. Once again a warning for those of you with sensitive eyes. Enjoy, I hope to have the next Chapter done soon. Much more smut to come. As usual all thoughts, comments and reviews are welcome.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Cuddy walked through the dinning room towards the living room. She could already hear that someone had turned on the TV. She comes around the corner and the site she sees takes her breath away. There sitting on the couch are her two favorite people, House was sitting next to her little girl. Cuddy had been waiting for so long to see this, she knew it wasn't a traditional family but it was hers.

House had found _40-Year-Old Virgin_ playing on one of the movie channels and was sure this would make Cuddy's blood boil. Ah, his favorite scene, the waxing of the chest hair. House began to laugh and Rachel soon followed. He looked down at the little creature next to him.

"So, you think the pain of a man is funny do you?" House picked up Rachel and sat her in his lap. "Just like that rent-a-Mom you got."

House then heard a noise coming from the doorway. Cuddy was standing there staring at him with her arms folded across her chest. The pair didn't say anything at first; they just felt the electricity that was in the air. House couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Don't go getting all teary eyed on me. I thought this option was better then having you yell at me for leaving her in the other room alone." House placed Rachel next to him again feeling slightly uncomfortable about the situation.

"I didn't say anything, but thank you. Except I think we could find something a little less dirty to watch." Cuddy went and sat next to Rachel on the couch.

"Ah, come on she has no idea what they are saying. This is a great movie, but you wouldn't know that. Anything that isn't highly intelligent I'm sure you stay away from."

"I would have you know I have seen this movie and I did think it was very funny. I'm just not sure my little girl should be learning about drunk bitches." Cuddy said with a sly smile.

House couldn't help but laugh at Cuddy. He was surprised at how much he was enjoying this evening. House looked over at Cuddy who had since put Rachel in her lap. He also notices that she had moved a little closer to him. Out of instinct House puts his arm along the back of the couch. His hand lightly touches Cuddy's shoulder, they both pretend that it didn't happen. They just continue to watch the movie and laugh. As the minutes passed, Cuddy found her self-leaning against House but she was positive he didn't mind since he followed by placing his arm around her shoulder. Any person watching the scene would have thought it was an every day occurrence but the two people standing in the door way new other wise.

* * *

"So, how long do we give them before we go check to make sure House is still alive." Wilson asked grabbing another beer from the fridge.

"Oh, come on Jimmy, I doubt Cuddy will be killing him once she sees him in there." Evie was sitting at the kitchen table with a newly filled glass.

"That good, uh?"

"Yep, that good. Man, I really wish I would have packed my cameras." Evie states as Wilson takes a seat close to her.

"Your still dabbling in photography?"

"OH, yeah, it has been my release these past few years. I can't seem to get enough of standing in a dark room filled with good music and chemicals." Evie leaned a little closer to Wilson hoping he would get the hint. "I still have that one great picture of you hanging in my house. Remember that one from you second bachelor party?"

"Yes, I do remember that one but I vaguely remember that night. Remind me again how you were able to get House to let you come?" Wilson had caught on to the fact that Evie was now extremely close to him. He started to rub his hand up and down her arm.

"I believe I promised him that I would kiss one of the strippers and he could watch." They both laughed at the comment. Evie leaned her head down so that Wilson's hand grazed her check just a little. Wilson took this as an invitation to progress the moment a little further. He reaches across the table and gently strokes Evie's cheek. She looks up at him with hungry eyes as he leans in to softly kiss her. As soon as their lips meet both of them react to the heat they can feel between them. As Wilson starts to pull away from the gentle kiss, Evie grabs the back of his neck and pulls him into a deep kiss. After a fierce, passionate kiss, they break the embrace and stare into each other's eyes. Evie finally realizes that they aren't completely alone.

"Ah, may be we should go check on them?" She stands up immediately missing the contact that the two friends had just shared.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot were not technically alone." Wilson stood up behind Evie. She turned just as he did this and almost collided with the man. The heat and passion still lingered on their bodies from the earlier kiss. Not being able to resist the moment, Wilson wrapped one arm around Evie's waist and brought the other up to cup her face. In one fluid motion he was kissing and pinning her up against the kitchen counter top. The kissing has moved on from gentle to intense. The longing of all the years to be together is over powering the urge to stop. After a moment Evie breaks the kiss, and then pushes Wilson back a bit. This gives her a little maneuvering room and she spins him around so Wilson is now the one pressed up against the counter with Evie standing right in front of him. She then run her hands over his chest and leans in for another kiss. Her hands are trapped against his chest as he reaches down and squeezes her ass pulling her in tight for the kiss.

"Jimmy, we have to stop." Evie manages to say between the hot kissing.

"Oh, Evie, please, I really don't want to stop." Wilson is kissing her neck, which drives the woman mad.

"Trust me I don't really want to either but House or Cuddy or both could walk in on us." Her hands are now completely entwined in his hair.

"I don't care, let them walk in. It's not like they don't already suspect something." Wilson's hands had moved up from Evie's ass to rub her back. She could feel him start to get close to her bra clasp.

"Wow, ok, we need to hit pause on this." She stepped back to look at Wilson's frustrated face. "I said pause, not stop. Let's just find a better place to continue this. Cuddy will kill me if we have sex on her counter tops."

Wilson takes a deep breath and runs his hand though his hair. He looks up at Evie and asks, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we could sneak off to your place." She whispers into his ear. Wilson can feel her smile into his neck.

"Sounds like a great idea. Got a plan on how to get us out of here?"

"Let's go see what is going on the living room first. Just go along with my lead ok?"

"As long as your lead ends with us at my place I'm in." Wilson follows Evie out of the kitchen to go look in on House and Cuddy. What they find shocks the couple. Their two friends are sitting very close on the couch with Rachel in Cuddy's lap. It is a touching site that makes Wilson and Evie pause but just then a loud fart noise comes from the area.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yells at him.

"What? That wasn't me. I think the little one here just filled her pants." House points to Rachel who is smiling up at both of them. "My Gawd, that smells horrible."

"Oh, you're right, what on earth did you eat little girl that has made you smell that bad." Cuddy said as she stood up with Rachel in her arms.

"Well, that might be the little bit of fired kitchen I snuck her earlier tonight." House said with a slight grin on his face.

"You did what?" Cuddy was now starting to fume.

"Ah, come on it is just a little smelly poop. Go change her, but her to bed and then come back and finish watching the movie with me."

"Oh, no you don't. Since this smelly little thing is your fault you are coming with me, NOW." Cuddy yelled at House.

"Or what?"

"I'll give you more clinic duty then you could possible dream of." Cuddy threatened.

"Wait we aren't in the hospital remember, we're off the clock." House tried desperately to escape his punishment.

"I don't care. Get up and come with me or you will be dealing with a lot worse then a dirty diaper." Cuddy headed toward the nursery. She new that House would soon follow her and sure enough he did.

"Damn, little parasite. Had to go an ruin a perfectly good evening." House said under is breath as he walked down the hall to the nursery.

"I heard that." Cuddy yelled back at him.

Evie and Wilson had ducked out of site just before Cuddy walked back to the nursery. Evie realized that this was the time to make a break for it.

"Come on, let's go." She grabbed Wilson by the hand leading him to the front door. She picked up her keys off of the hall table on their way out.

"Wait, we're not going to say anything?" Wilson spoke up as the followed her out the door.

"And say what, Hey guys were off to go have some really hot sex. Be back in a bit." Evie walked towards Wilson's car. He hurried up to open the door for her. "Plus, it's not like they are going to miss us. They are in their own little world right now."

"Those are both really good points." Wilson said as he got into the drivers seat. Just as he started the engine he felt Evie's hand rub his thigh. "Oh, who gives a damn anyways."

Wilson pulls out of the drive way and proceeds to take Evie back to his place, while House and Cuddy are oblivious to the fact that they have just been left alone.

_Ok, another chapter done. Please let me know what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long time between updates. I needed to time recover from the finale. What a ride! I'm not happy with the Huddy events BUT I will admit that it was a fantastic show. Now since we have been denied any really Huddy, I have decided that I would make my own. I was afraid at first that the characters would be to OOC but I just don't care any more. I need some good smut and fluf after that show. So, here you go, lots of great smut. My longest chapter yet. All Huddy this time. Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviews. I really do appreciate it.  
**

**The usual disclaimer, I don't own anything including the song by Curtis Mayfield. Please read and review. **

* * *

By the time House reached the nursery Cuddy already had Rachel on the changing table. He took a seat in the rocking chair. House smiled a little at the site of Cuddy being a mom. He would never in his life say it out loud but he likes this side of her.

"Took you long enough." Cuddy began to take off the diaper and clean Rachel up.

"Wow, who would have known fired chicken would do THAT to a kid." House drew the collar of his shirt up over his noise.

"OH, come on your acting silly. I know for a fact you have smelled worse then this. You're a doctor for god's sake."

Cuddy finished changing Rachel's diaper then moved on to putting her into pajamas for the night. She looked around the table for last nights set but couldn't find them.

"Damn, Can you please come stand by her? I need to run and get her night clothes out of the laundry." Cuddy asked House even though she new it would have been easier just to carry Rachel with her.

"Sure" House came over to the changing table, resting his cane on the edge. Cuddy stood in shock for a minute. No fighting, no yelling, no begging, this was very unlike House. "Are you going to go get what you need?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be right back. Thank you." Cuddy left quickly to fetch what she needed.

House and Squirt were left alone once again. Rachel was currently trying to get both of her feet in her tiny little mouth. House found the site interesting. Why is it that babies want to taste everything? He knew from being a doctor that most kids out grow the oral fixation but some do this odd experiment well into adulthood. As he stood there watching Rachel, he had to admit she was kind of cute. Not throw your life into catastrophic change cute, but cute nonetheless. He smiled at the little parasite, picked her up and began to blow raspberries on her stomach. Rachel began to laugh uncontrollably then proceeds to grab a handful of House's hair.

"Ah, hey, hey, Squirt let go, that hurts." House yelled up to Rachel. Just then Cuddy came into the room. She stopped, trying to take in the event happening before her.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there? I could use a little help here." House asked Cuddy.

"What exactly were you doing?" She began to laugh but helped pry Rachel's little hands out of his hair as well.

"Giving her belly raspberries." House responded like it was a common thing to do.

"Really?" Cuddy took Rachel from House to finish getting her read for bed.

"Yeah, I just couldn't resist that fat belly." House laughed. Cuddy gave him a bewildered look.

"I'm just kidding Cuddles, not sure what possessed me to do it but I will not be trying it again any time soon." House rubbed the top of his head.

"She has one hell of a grip, doesn't she?" Cuddy laughed as she placed Rachel in her bed.

"Yes, and I'm sure the boys will love her in High School." House remarked as he left the nursery.

"Gross, House. You just had to go there." Cuddy rubbed the top of Rachel's head, "Night baby. Mommy loves you. See you in the morning."

Cuddy closed the door softly as she left the nursery. As she walked down the hall she could hear Evie's music playing louder now. This whole evening was so surreal to her. Yes, she daydreamed about it for years but never expected that House would be able to give it to her. He was a slightly different person tonight, still rude and insulting, but if it is possible, caring at the same time. Cuddy wasn't sure where she wanted this to lead but was sure that she didn't want it to end any time soon. The song changed as she walked into the living room. House was standing in front of the dock trying to find a song on Evie's iPod. Cuddy just stood there watching him. It amazes her how such a complete ass could make her so happy. Just at that moment a big smile came across his face, he must have found the song he was looking for. Curtis Mayfield began to play through out the room, _P.S. I Love You_ one of her favorite songs.

House turned to see Cuddy standing once again in the doorway, except this time she had a large smile on her face. He knew that this was one of her favorite songs, and his. It always reminded him of the kind of relationship they had. Yes, it was extremely sappy but still a great song. House wasn't sure what came over him but he extended his hand to Cuddy. Without hesitation she takes his hand and they begin to sway slowly to the music. He can't really dance but he tries to give it his best shot.

"I love this song." Cuddy says wrapping one arm around House's neck.

"Really? I had no clue." House replied with a devilish grin on his face. They danced listening to the lyrics to the song.

_I guess I'll ways feel the same  
Love it strange  
Oh, P.S. I love ya baby_

"So, you think by playing my favorite song you will get into my pants tonight." Cuddy asked House.

"Not my original intentions but hey I go with the flow." He leaned in closer so he could smell her hair. Cuddy always had a wonderful smell of light flowers that House loved. He has been able to tell for years if she had recently been in a room. Her scent lingers not only in the room but in his mind as well.

_I wouldn't have it any other way__  
As long as there been a night'n day  
There has been you and your crazy ways_

"Crazy ways, sounds like someone I know" House whispered into Cuddy's ear. Her breath caught in her throat at the closeness of their bodies. She could feel his scruff on her face. All Cuddy had to do was turn her head and there lips would be touching. She didn't want to be the one to initiate the act but a little turn to respond wouldn't hurt anything.

"I don't think I'm the only one with craziness." She said in a sultry tone. Her lips were just above the corner of House's mouth.

_I love ya long as I can remember  
Your precious loves burning ember_

House was about to loose his mind with her being so near him. He knew that all of this was a power play. She didn't want to give into the moment, to loose control. It is their thing, control. Control of the emotions they feel. Control of the moments they share. Control over each other. Neither wanting to let go and give into what they feel. What they want. What they need. Is it fear of the unknown that keeps them apart or is it knowing exactly what will happen if they cave?

_Together baby how can we lose__  
Always been to me baby__  
A long time friend__  
Been a long, long, winter  
Glad were lovers again_

They couldn't take it any longer. They both wanted to end this round and move on to the next one. The first kiss was quick, just a light peck. House looks Cuddy in the eyes, seeing the permission to go further, he leans in for another kiss. Except this time there is nothing quick about it. It is long, hot and full of lust. They stop swaying to the song to concentrate on their actions.

_Way back long ago we made a vow  
__I don't quite remember now  
But it ended P.S. I love ya baby_

Cuddy guides House over towards the couch. When they each their destination, she pushes him down. She leans in and kisses him. House reaches around to touch Cuddy but she takes his hands and places them across the back of the couch.

"No touching for you." Cuddy says into his ear.

She proceeds to lean in for another kiss. House loves all the attention she is giving him. She slowly works her way down his jaw, to his neck and finally to his chest. After unbuttoning House's blue dress shirt, Cuddy peels it back from his chest. She then takes her time kissing, rubbing and stroking his tone muscles. House notices that Cuddy is now working her way down to the waist of his pants. His excitement begins to grow. At the same time Cuddy can already feel the hot wetness between her legs.

_I'm pledging my heart in you__  
Once again just to be your man  
Gives us some kind of chance  
Cause I love ya baby_

Cuddy kneels in front of House, running her fingers over his hard cock, which is straining to escape the confines of his pants. She teases him at fist with light touches but can't resist the urge any longer. She unzips and pulls the pants off. House becomes self-conscious at his state of undress. He hadn't been with Cuddy since the infarction. He places his hand over the spot trying to cover up. Cuddy knows his scar is a weakness of his but instead of ignoring it she decides to show him it doesn't bother her. She leans forward to remove his hand from his thigh.

_I love ya long as I can remember  
Your perish loves burning ember_

Cuddy kisses the scar lightly, letting House know that it isn't ugly to her. It is at this moment that he feels body relax and thoroughly enjoy what is happening. He understands what she is trying to tell him with her actions. She goes back to stroking his cock through the boxers, teasing him though the fabric. Light touches, with her fingernails gliding down his hard shaft, teasing the throbbing head. As Cuddy leans in for another kiss, she releases House's every growing erection from his boxers. She thrust her tongue into his mouth as she pumps his ever-hardening shaft. Cuddy then steps back and pulls his boxers off completely. She stands in front of him, giving a wicked ornery grin as House sits there completely naked with his rock hard cock sticking out, begging for more attention.

_Together baby how can we lose  
We're united baby  
Long time lovers  
No need to fight it  
But we've discovered_

Cuddy begins to slowly strip for House. She pulls her shirt off over her head to reveal a white lacy demi bra. She then leans in with her breasts looking lovely peeking out from the sexy bra. House reaches out to touch Cuddy's tits but she pushes his hand away.

"Now, come on Lisa, don't be such a tease." House gives her a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance, Greg." She stresses the use of his first name.

She continues the show by slinking out of her jeans with a naughty little hip wiggle. House sees that her panties match her bra just like he suspected. Cuddy undoes her bra, but turns around to take it off.

"Been waiting a long time to see these again. Haven't you?" Cuddy asks House looking over her shoulder.

"You bet your sweet ass I have." House licks his lips after the comment.

When she faces him again, she has her arms up covering her breasts. Cuddy rubs her breasts slowly, fondling herself as House sits there watching the show.

_I love ya baby  
I love ya baby  
I love ya baby_

She leans in, dangling her tits in his face, leading House to take a nipple in his mouth. He quickly makes the most of the opportunity to suck her tit, using tongue, lips and teeth to give Cuddy maximum arousal from his attention. She steps back one more time and slowly slides her panties off … again with a saucy hip wiggle. Knowing how much House loves her ass, Cuddy turns around and presents it to him. She begins to rub it on his lap.

_I love ya long as I can remember  
Your perish loves burning ember_

She grinds against his hard cock, teasing his as she pleasure herself. Still facing away from House, Cuddy slides him inside her for just a moment. She hears him moan as she strokes his cock with her wet pussy, but she then pulls him out of her … a delicious tease.

"Ah, god, Lisa, are you trying to kill me." House throws his head back. All he wanted was to be back inside of her, to feel her tightness wrapped around him.

"Yep, and your loving every minute of it." Cuddy responds with a giggle. House lifts his head to look at Cuddy, totally naked and flushed with arousal. She kisses him, biting his bottom lip as she pulls away. Then she works her way down his body with kisses, trailing her fingers behind where her mouth had just been. House takes one of her petite fingers in his mouth and sucks on it. Cuddy is soon on her knees again in front of him. She kisses the inside of his thighs, taking her time up them to his cock. Cuddy spends the next few moments giving House all sorts of attention before she loses patience and just takes his cock in her mouth. She had forgotten how large of a man he was but still enjoys having him in her mouth. She sucks hard and strong as he thrust his hips forward. She pulls back on his shaft, stroking him hard with her hands while her mouth is trying to suck the come right out of him.

"Lisa, ah, I love what your doing but I would prefer not to come in your mouth, yet."

_Together baby how can we lose  
Always been to me baby  
A long time friend  
Been a long, long, winter  
Glad were lovers again  
We are united  
Long time lovers  
No need to fight it  
But we've discovered_

Cuddy reluctantly stops for a moment to look up at House with eyes that just smolder with raw desire. She slowly kisses up his stomach to his mouth. Cuddly looks him directly in the yes as she climbs into his lap and lowers her hot wet pussy onto his rock hard cock.

"Oh, baby, that feels so good." House moans into Cuddy's ear. He's hands find her hips quickly grabbing them. He holds on for dear life as she begins to move her tight ass. Her breasts are pressed against his face as she rocks against him. House takes this opportunity to finally feel Cuddy's tits in his hand. He kneads one in a hand while the other hand is firmly holding her hips in place. He was positive she would have a bruise in that location tomorrow. She feels him take her nipple into his mouth just as she finds that perfect spot to grind against.

"Oh, Greg, don't stop. I'm going to come." Cuddy throws her head back as she works to a shuddering orgasm.

"Your turn, big boy." Cuddy moans into House's ear. She then stands back up, turns around and slides back down onto his large erection. Cuddy then leans forward places her hands on the floor and begins to pump up and down. This is definitely a new position for them. House doesn't remember this little maneuver being in her arsenal last time they had gone at it. Cuddly looked back over her shoulder, still grinding against House, to see a look of pure satisfaction coming over him. She rides him hard and fast, working the angle, working her hips, watching him react and driving home that nerve she has found. Cuddy comes again but this time she doesn't stop; she keeps fucking him hard and powerfully. She's really working hard, pounding on his nerve until they finally come together, a stunningly intense mutual release that leaves them both gasping for breath.

"Wow, that was . . ." House has been left speechless. Cuddy pulls herself off of him slowly; enjoying the last moments of him being inside of her. She then takes a seat back in his lap with a very large smile on her face.

"Pigs must be flying somewhere, Greg House doesn't have some have a rude remark to ruin the moment." Cuddy wrapped her hands around this neck.

_I guess I'll ways feel the same  
__Love it strange  
Oh, P.S. I love ya baby_

"You are one fine piece of ass Lisa Cuddy." He finally had regained the use of his lips. He placed his hands back on her hips. He needed time to work back up for another round but he wasn't about to let her go yet.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Lisa sat back to look at House's face. This is when she realizes that they aren't supposed to be along. "OMG, were the hell are Evie and Wilson?"

"That is what you are thinking about after going at like a couple of horney teenagers?"

"House, we just had sex on my couch without even stopping to think about where they were in the house." Lisa said in amazement. She looked at House who was wearing that usual devilish grin. She couldn't help but start to laugh at the thought. He soon joined in also realizing what they had just done.

"Well, I'm assuming they left or we would be hearing a round of applause coming from the dinning room right about now." They both waited and looked around. Cuddy reached the conclusion that they were indeed alone so she gave House another hot, passionate kiss. He pulled back, holding the side of her face in his hand.

"Do you mind if round two, three and four are in your bed?"

"You read my mind, even about round three and four." Cuddy stood up, took House by the hand and helped him back to her room.

* * *

_Ok, so yeah, they did it! I hope you all enjoyed. If you can check out the song it is great. The moment I heard it I thought of these two. Let me know what you think. Oh, and next chapter poor deprived Wilson will be getting some._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry this update took so long. No real excuse except I'm constantly distracted by other great stories. Ok, so here is some Wilson smut. Sorry to all you Huddy lovers out there. Don't worry we will get back to them next chapter. So enjoy the smut, I think it will be a while before we get back to any more. As always I would love to hear what you think! AKA, please review! Oh, and is any one else going through House with draw. Man, I'm really jonesing for some new Hugh Laurie. Ah, well I will just have to watch reruns!**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything, but if I did there would be a whole lot of Huddy going around!**

Evie and Wilson had ducked out of site just before Cuddy walked back to the nursery. Evie realized that this was the time to make a break for it.

"Come on, let's go." She grabbed Wilson by the hand leading him to the front door. She picked up her keys off of the hall table on their way out.

"Wait, we're not going to say anything?" Wilson spoke up as the followed her out the door.

"And say what, Hey guys were off to go have some really hot sex. Be back in a bit." Evie walked towards Wilson's car. He hurried up to open the door for her. "Plus, it's not like they are going to miss us. They are in their own little world right now."

"Those are both really good points." Wilson said as he got into the drivers seat. Just as he started the engine he felt Evie's hand rub his thigh. "Oh, who gives a damn anyways."

Wilson pulls out of the drive way and proceeds to take Evie back to his place, while House and Cuddy are oblivious to the fact that they have just been left alone.

* * *

"So, how far is it to your house?" Evie asked Wilson as she leaned over and kissed his neck.

"Well, right now not close enough." Wilson felt Evie slide her hand up his thigh. She began to stroke him through his pants. It was taking all of his concentration to stay on the road.

"I am I distracting you?" Evie giggled as she notices Wilson slowing down.

"Ah, yeah, a little bit."

"I guess then if I decided to go further it would be a bad idea?" Evie didn't wait for Wilson to respond, she undid his pants then slid her hand down to grab his now fully erect cock. She slowly pumped up and down. Now Wilson wanted to be at his apartment even worse. He speed up trying to stay on the road as Evie proceeded to lower her head to his lap. She takes him in her mouth and sucks- long, hard, deep strokes.

Wilson begins to feel himself start to go over the edge.

"Evie, I'm going to come if you don't stop."

"Go ahead, come." She continues to pump his hard shaft. "Come in my mouth, Jimmy."

Evie lowers her head back down and takes Wilson fully in her mouth. He pulls into a spot just outside of his apartment, turns off the engine just in time to enjoy his orgasm. Evie takes every bit of what he dishes out in her mouth. She sits up and gives Wilson a big smile.

"You are fantastic." Wilson leans forward and kissing Evie, "Now lets go into my apartment so I can return the favor."

They hopped out of the car, rushing to Wilson's front door. He opened they door as Evie slipped by him. Wilson wasted no time; he grabbed Evie by the arm and pushed her up against the closed door. She was surprised by the aggressiveness of him but wasn't turned off it actually was a turn on. He passionately kissed her while pulling her leg up to wrap around his hip. Wilson pushes his tongue into her mouth, trying to taste every inch of it. Evie pulls back to try and catch her breathe. He takes this as a sign to use his mouth for other things. He kisses down her jaw to her neck. He found a sensitive spot and gave it all of his concentration, sucking, licking and kissing, making Evie moan in approval. Her heat is palatable, flowing off of her body in waves, instantly igniting his own fire in return. Wilson decides that he needs a better place to fully gain the access he needs. He takes Evie's other leg, wraps it around his waist and carries her over to his kitchen table. Burning with desire Wilson sets her up on his table and reaches down to stroke her hot wet pussy, never breaking their hungry kiss.

Wilson reaches up under Evie's skirt and pulls off her panties. She slowly unbuttons her shirt, never loosing eye contact with him. Once all the buttons are undone, Evie pulls back her shirt to reveal her beautiful breast bound by a black lacy bra. Wilson continues what Evie started by slipping her shirt down her arms but doesn't take it off completely. Instead he uses one free hand and pulls the shirt together behind her back. Evie's hands are now bound behind her. The fact that he had made her hands unusable was very exciting for her. She may be a hard ass in the hospital but in the bedroom Evie liked for the man to be in control. Wilson slides his fingers inside of her, rubbing up against her pelvis from inside her pussy. He has his fingers hooked upwards, rubbing and stroking her in a steady rhythm, not too fast, but steadily revving up that nerve. Evie was amazed at how he new exactly how to make her come. She feels herself tense up almost immediately, the orgasm rushing forward. In no time at all Evie is throwing back her head yelling out.

"Oh, baby, you're gonna make me come. Don't stop! Oh yes harder…YES! Just like that! Oh, god I'm coming, I coming!" Evie feels the wetness between her legs from the intense orgasm she just had.

Evie gasp for breath as little aftershocks surge through her inflamed loins, Wilson waste no time and shifts her so her hips are right on the edge of the table. He spreads her legs wide and she braces them on the tops of two chairs. Wilson then slowly kisses Evie, a lovely warm kiss. It doesn't last long; he has other thoughts in his mind and begins to kiss down her body until he is between her legs.

He is now on his knees before her, licking her pussy. At first it is soft gentle kisses, Wilson starts out low and works his way up to Evie's clit. Then his tongue gets more involved; a long slow, firm stroke starts things off, followed by shorter faster licks that trace a fiery path through the sensual path of her sex.

Wilson takes his time now, not rushing at all. He wants to enjoy the moment, never wanting to forget the way she taste or feels. Evie is beside herself with pleasure; thank god she was able to get her hands free to grab hold of the table edge. He gives her slow steady strokes of her tongue … licking every inch of her hot wet pussy, inside and out. Evie is moaning and squirming now, the sensation is overwhelming.

"Oh, Jimmy, your gonna make me . . ." Before she could get the all of the words out, Evie came again.

Wilson stands up and pulls Evie close to him. He takes her face in his hands and holds her there for a moment, gazing directly into those gorgeous, passionate eyes, and then he slowly pulls her in for a kiss. It is a slow tender, passionate kiss. Evie hasn't felt that wanted or loved in such a long time. She gives everything she has into that kiss. Making sure that Wilson knows that this isn't just some fling. He pulls back looking into her eyes again.

"I may need to sound proof this place if you continue to be that loud." Wilson playfully teases her.

"Well, stop giving me a reason to scream." She slides off of the table, "Why don't we take this to a more comfortable place?"

"My bedroom is right through that door." Wilson points to the area behind Evie.

"Follow me big boy." Evie takes him by the tie, turns and heads for the bedroom. Wilson notices that there is an extra sway to her walk; not being able to resist the urge, he slaps her fine ass. Evie lets out a yelp, but her smile lets him know he did exactly the right thing and they both walk to the bedroom grinning like a couple of

horny teenagers.

They reach the bedroom and Evie strips down to be completely naked. She climbs onto Wilson's bed, purposely drawing it out slowly, presenting her ass to him. He thinks he knows what she is asking for by this presentation so he grabs her hips holding her in place so she can't crawl away. Wilson smacks Evie on the ass not hard at first but since he doesn't receive a complaint the next slap is a little harder. He then rest his hand on her bare ass, letting his fingers trail down, tickling and teasing. He gently strokes her pussy from behind letting his fingers slide inside her warm, wet folds. Evie moans with pleasure as his fingers slide in and out of her hot pussy. She turns her head back looking over her shoulder to watch him.

Evie spins around so she is facing Wilson, still on her hands and knees. She quickly takes off his pants and boxers as Wilson sheds his shirt. She smiles a big grin when his hard cock pops free and stands straight up for her, inches from her face. Uh, hum… inches from her mouth, a fact she quickly takes advantage of as she takes him in her mouth again. Evie is surprising even herself tonight, giving head usually isn't high on her list of things she likes. But for some reason with Wilson it was so good.

"Oh, baby that feels so good! I love it when you suck my cock." It is Wilson's turn to yell out. He starts talking dirty to Evie, telling her how it feels and what he wants her to do. She just grins and sucks a little harder and pulls a little faster. She loves it when a man is just a vocal as she is. Evie loves the feel of his hard cock in her hand. She loves the taste of his manhood as she tries to suck the come right out of it. She loves the feeling of him weak in the knees because of her actions. Wilson decides to take advantage of their current position and reaches around smacking Evie's ass.

"Enough with the foreplay, I want to be inside you right now." Wilson actually likes taking charge of the events. Not the norm for him. "Lay down on your back."

Evie is pleasantly surprise by Wilson sudden take-charge initiative. She does as she is told and lies back on his bed. Her head rested comfortable on one of his pillows as Wilson climbs in bed and lies on top of Evie. She has forgotten what it feels like to have the weight of a man on her. It is that wonderfully feeling of being loved and wanted. God how she has missed it. He strokes her hair out of her face and leans in for a kiss. It is soft and tender at first but soon rises to a more heated level. Wilson pulls back to look Evie in the eyes. He has an over whelming need to tell her how he feels about her but can't seem to find the right words.

"Jimmy, I know." Is all Evie has to say to him.

She wraps her legs with his so they are now intertwined. Wilson positions himself right out side of the entrance to Evie's wet center. He very slowly slides inside of her while kissing her. She moans approval into the kisses. He continues to pull out and slide back in causing her to throw her head back. Each time he thrust in he hits a spot in her that sends tingles to every spot on her body.

"Oh, baby, you feel so good." Wilson whispers in her ear. He can already feel himself getting close to coming. He wanted to wait as long as he could to so that she could come with him.

"Yes, right there, don't stop. That is so good." Evie encourage him.

Wilson picked up the pace once he heard Evie's approval. He felt her hot walls tighten around his shaft. He new that he couldn't hang on much longer, luckily just at that moment she called out his name letting him know she had come yet again. At hearing his name being yelled out by this extremely beautiful woman, he came fully inside of her. They both just lay in each other's arms not wanting to relinquish the moment. After what seemed like an eternity Evie had to break the silence.

"Man, we really should have been doing that a long time ago." She starts to laugh at her own comment and is soon followed by Wilson. They both curled up under the covers exhausted but feeling secure in what had just happen. It was the first time Evie thought she just might sleep through the night with no nightmares

_Ok so there you go, a nice new update! I hope you enjoyed and will honor me with even a short review! OH, and just in case you have missed it there is a great link on the Fox House page to a radio thing for Lisa E. Take a listen it is really great and gives some very nice insight into her. She seems like an extremely interesting woman._


End file.
